Demander des conseils de couple aux abeilles…
by Thecrasy
Summary: ….N'est probablement pas la meilleure des idées, non. Ça semblait bien sur le moment. Et Castiel leur avait toujours fait confiance. Alors quand Dean l'appelle, Castiel et ses abeilles décident de lui faire voir ses vrais sentiments. En… en envoyant Castiel nu. Avec quelques abeilles pour le conseiller. C'est pourquoi... xxTRADUCTIONxx


Titre : Demander des conseils de couple aux abeilles…

Titre original : Taking dating advice from bees…

Auteur : cherishiskisa

Traductrice : Thecrasy

Paring : Destiel

Rating : K+

Résumé : ….N'est probablement pas la meilleure des idées, non. Ça semblait bien sur le moment. Et Castiel leur avait toujours fait confiance. Alors quand Dean l'appelle, Castiel et ses abeilles décident de lui faire voir ses vrais sentiments. En… en envoyant Castiel nu. Avec quelques abeilles pour le conseiller. C'est pourquoi.

N/t : Cela fait plusieurs semaines que j'ai envoyé une demande de traduction et, malgré une ou deux relances, je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse. Je poste donc mais, si jamais l'auteur finit par me donner une réponse (négative), je retirerai cette traduction du site. En tout cas, merci beaucoup à Spelllly pour la relecture, que ferais-je sans toi ! Et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

« Hey, heu, Cas… Heu, c'est moi. Tu me reçois ? J'ai… j'ai quelques questions. Tu sais, à propos… à propos de la tablette. Et de Kevin. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être… tu sais, m'aider. Et, heu… J'aimerais bien te voir. Savoir ce que tu…. Ce que tu fais. Donc… si tu pouvais venir maintenant, je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

Castiel se redressa de sa position allongée sur le sol ombragée, éparpillant les abeilles qui étaient posées sur sa peau striée de miel avec un bourdonnement mécontent. « Il appelle. » haleta-t-il, les yeux brillants. « Dean. Il veut me voir. »

_Alors tu devrais aller le retrouver_, bourdonnèrent les abeilles.

« Mais… » Castiel hésita, ses yeux passant d'un insecte à l'autre à la recherche de conseils. « Il est toujours en colère après moi. »

_Alors tu dois y aller et le faire arrêter d'être en colère._

« Comment ? » demanda l'ange avec empressement en ajustant sa position afin qu'il soit assis, jambes croisées, comme un enfant curieux.

_Tu dois lui montrer à quel point tu es devenu Bon._

« J'étais bon avant. » Castiel fit la moue mais, ne voulant pas s'engager dans une dispute, ajouta rapidement. « Mais je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. Comment puis-je lui montrer ? »

_Dans ton apparence et tes actions. _

L'ange pinça les lèvres pensivement. « Vous voulez dire que… Je dois agir et m'habiller pour le faire m'aimer à nouveau ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement, espérant avoir bien compris les abeilles.

_Oui._

Castiel décroisa les jambes et se rassit sur ses genoux. « Devrais-je lui apporter des fleurs ? Je peux aller en cueillir dès maintenant ! »

_Non._

Castiel fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi pas ? »

_Parce qu'il le verrait comme un geste romantique._

« Mais c'est ce que c'est. » intervint-il, perplexe.

_Non Castiel, tu es en train de t'excuser, pour le moment. Tu pourras continuer à le courtiser quand tu seras revenu dans ses bonnes grâces. _

« Très bien. » grommela Castiel. « Que puis-je faire alors ? »

Les abeilles se taisent, comme songeuses. _Quelle apparence auras-tu pour cette rencontre ?_

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment songé. » admit Castiel. Il baissa le regard sur son bracelet d'hôpital qu'il était trop sentimental pour enlever, même s'il était en mauvais état. « _Winchester, Castiel _» indiquait l'étiquette défraichie. Un souvenir qui lui rappelait que, peu importe combien Dean était énervé après lui, Castiel serait toujours de la famille. « Je pensais simplement y aller comme cela. »

_Castiel, _le réprimandèrent les insectes. _Comment espères-tu que quelque chose change entre vous si tu y vas de la même manière que d'habitude ?_

« Je suppose que vous avez raison. » soupira l'ange. « Vous avez toujours raison. Que devrais-je porter, dans ce cas ? »

_Quelque chose qui expose qui tu es réellement._

« Ma vraie forme lui brûlerait les yeux. » indiqua Castiel.

_Ta personnalité._

« Ma personnalité. » répéta lentement Cas. « Vous voulez parler d'une tenue qui démontre qui je suis ? Je n'ai pas quelque chose comme cela. »

Encore une fois, une pause pensive. _Alors vas-y sans ornement aucun._

Castiel cilla. « Vous voulez dire que si je ne peux rien porter qui me valorise, la meilleure chose à faire pour faire bonne impression serait de ne rien porter du tout ? »

_C'est logique, non ?_

« En effet. » dit Castiel avec un grand sourire. « C'est une idée parfaite. »

Les abeilles paraissaient rarement suffisantes, mais elles l'étaient pourtant quand elles remercièrent l'ange.

« Mais… » commença Castiel avec hésitation. Vous viendrez avec moi ? Je… Je ne penses pas être assez courageux pour le faire tout seul. » Il fit une pause, se mordant la lèvre sous le coup de la réflexion. « Et puis, vous pourrez me conseiller sur le déroulement de la rencontre au fur et à mesure. »

_Très bien,_ répondirent les abeilles, et Castiel se permit d'entendre un sourire bienfaisant dans leur bourdonnement monotone.

« Alors, allons-y ! » répondit Castiel, enthousiaste, se remettant sur ses pieds et enlevant sa tenue d'hôpital. Il se balança sur ses talons, attendant que les abeilles se rassemblent. « Vous… vous êtes bien certaines que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda-t-il, un peu nerveux malgré lui.

_Dean t'aime déjà, _lui assurèrent les abeilles. _Cela va juste l'aider à accepter ses sentiments une bonne fois pour toutes._

« Très bien. » répondit Castiel en ouvrant les bras comme pour enlacer toutes les abeilles. « C'est parti alors. »

Et avec un bruissement d'ailes qui autrefois avaient volé très haut, ange et insectes disparurent.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cette mini-fic vous a plu ^^ Je l'ai trouvée adorable quand je l'ai lue pour la première fois ! Je tiens à vous rappeler que j'ai maintenant une page facebook où je vous parle des fictions, de mes projets (de traduction ou non) et où je poste de temps en temps des extraits en avant première. Si vous êtes intéressés pour nous rejoindre, le lien est dans mon profil !


End file.
